Wondrous Strange
by Blue-Five
Summary: Dean Winchester was born mute. Sam Winchester was born blind. It's the other abilities they were born with that make them different ... and dangerous to some. (Dean/Castiel)
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: All chapters of this work are a fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).**_

* * *

Dean Winchester is four and asleep in his bed. He wakes to his father dragging him out of bed and pushing his baby brother into his arms. Sam is only six months old. Dean feels his father's fear but he can't feel his mother.

_Daddy …_ _where_ _'_ _s mommy?_

John Winchester hears his son's small voice in his head but he cannot spare any time. He presses a kiss against his boy's forehead and yells, "Dean, take care of Sammy …._ GO_!"

Dean cringes as his father's fear blossoms into terror. He clutches Sam's small, squirming body to himself and goes down the stairs as quickly as he can, afraid he'll drop the baby if he goes any faster. He coughs at the smoke that begins to fill the air. Dean finally gets to the front door when he hears his father's voice bellow in pain. He nearly passes out from the wave of searing heat that tears through his mind but Dean was raised to do what his daddy said. His daddy told him to take care of Sammy and that, by God, is what he will do. Dean runs out of the house and down the dirt driveway toward the edge of their property. There's a big tree by the fence and Dean crouches down with Sam held close to him. He shivers in the bitter air, clad only in his pajama bottoms and Star Wars t-shirt.

Dean cries silently when he feels two sudden snaps against his mind, like rubber bands being popped. The sensation is followed by the worst emptiness he's ever known in his short life. He tries to hold onto the links that were once there – that once represented his mommy and daddy, but as he gets closer, the black tries to pull him into it. Dean falters. He's only four and not strong enough to resist the death pull of another mind.

As he begins to relax and fall, another link asserts itself. This one isn't strong either, but it's persistent and demanding. Sammy. Dean blinks and opens his eyes. His little brother is trembling in his arms and Dean remembers what his daddy said – the little mind tugs at his and Dean is able to pull away from the dark and let the silence take his parent's thoughts away. Sammy stops trembling and the link in his head fills with relief and love and trust. Sam's a baby so his thoughts aren't formed yet … they're just emotions and sensations but Dean's mind has been linked to Sammy's since he was still in their mommy's tummy. He understands.

_I'm here, Sammy. I won't go anywhere._

They live on a remote road, so it takes a while for the firemen to come. The house is gone by then along with Dean's life and parents. One of them, named Bobby, bundles Dean in a warm blanket and carries both of them to the back of the waiting ambulance. He shoos the EMTs off for a moment while he calms the two.

Dean looks at his little brother and then at the adult with no small amount of fear. His emotion bleeds through to Sammy and the baby begins to cry again. Unfortunately, when he does, something else happens.

Bobby Singer sees many bad things in his line of work. Two boys orphaned in a single fire, sadly, are not the worst but nothing prepares him for what he witnesses. Sammy is crying and suddenly, every drawer in the back of the ambulance flies open. Syringes, bandages, and wraps all sail out and crash around the interior. Dean's eyes go wide with fear and he looks down at the infant and shakes his head desperately, a deep frown creasing his brow. The baby blinks and whimpers and the objects fall to the floor with a clatter. Bobby stares at the mess and then at the two boys.

_Pleasedonttellwewonthurtanyonepleasedaddysaiddaddy toldmetotakecareofSammy —_ a child's voice babbles in his mind at a painful decibel.

Bobby winces and shakes his head. He puts a firm hand on the boy's shoulder and the voice falls silent. Bobby regards the boys closely for the first time — the older one has dark blond hair, hazel-green eyes and a dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. The baby's eyes are wide and unfocused, the same color as his brother's. Bobby frowns and passes his hand in front of the infant's face. The eyes do not track the movement. He looks at the older boy.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" he asks softly.

The older boy's eyes fill with tears and terror. He looks around wildly to see if anyone else heard, but no one is in the vicinity. Bobby squeezes the small shoulder gently.

"What's your name, boy?"

The older boy's lip quivers. He opens his mouth, then closes it and shakes his head. Bobby frowns and then his eyes brighten in understanding.

"You're mute?" The boy nods. Bobby sighs. He taps his temple. "Tell me … but keep the volume down."

_Dean_.

Bobby nods. "Nice to meet you, Dean. Who's the little tempest?" At Dean's frown, he points to the baby.

_Sammy._

Bobby looks down at the unseeing eyes. "He's blind?" Dean nods. "So … you're obviously a telepath. What's he? Telekinetic?"

Dean's eyes spill the tears that have been building.

_Please don't tell._

Bobby sighs again and runs his hand over his face. "Damn it." He looks around and says, "Wait here … do _not_ try me, boy."

Dean shivers and shakes his head, indicating that he won't. He watches the man walk away. He had kind eyes. Dean is scared. He doesn't know if they'll take him away from Sammy now or what will happen. All his life he's been told to hide what he can do and to help Sammy hide too. He sniffles and holds Sammy tightly. Dean's limit has been reached – he can only hope they won't separate him from his little brother. Bobby comes back.

"Looks like you're coming home with me, Dean," the fireman says.

Dean looks down at his little brother and then at the smoking rubble that once was his house. He bites his lower lip, debating. He gives in eventually — he doesn't have a choice.

_Don't worry, Sammy. I'll take care of you … I promised Daddy._

* * *

**Twenty-three Years Later**

_Wanted … dead or alive! Dead or alive!_

"Dean! Would you sing to yourself? I'm trying to study! And turn the radio down! I'm blind, not deaf!" Sam yells out the back door. His brother's legs stick out from beneath his car, a '67 Impala.

Dean rolls out from under the car and reaches over to the little portable radio. He grins wickedly and turns the volume up — Bon Jovi blares so loud the speaker vibrates. It suddenly goes silent as the power switch turns off abruptly.

_Hey! I was listening to that! _Dean sends.

"Half the tri-county area was listening to that, you idjit," a voice grouses from behind him.

Dean looks over and sees Bobby Singer walking up, wiping his hands on a rag. Dean ducks his head. His sending always includes all of his family in close proximity unless he intends only one person to hear. Bobby and Ellen taught him it was rude otherwise.

_Sorry, Bobby_, Dean sends contritely.

"No you're not," Bobby replies, batting Dean on the head with his rag. "Get cleaned up … yer aunt's gonna be home to start dinner soon."

Dean grins and stands. As he walks through the kitchen he sees his not-so-little brother sitting cross-legged on the floor, making notes on his laptop from a book far thicker than anything Dean has ever read. Sam can read Braille but he's not limited to it. His sense of touch is so refined he can actually pick up the infinitesimal layer of print in almost any book. His fingers slide over the book and the keys of the laptop click away seemingly of their own accord.

Dean shakes his head but he's secretly very proud of his little brother. He definitely got the smarts. Dean's just happy to be able to fix cars and help out at the shop and salvage yard that his uncle Bobby owns.

School was easy for Dean. Whatever he didn't understand, he could just 'download' from the teacher's mind until he got it. Sam calls it cheating, but Dean just thinks he's being expedient. The ability came in handy during high school when Dean's main occupation was finding the next girl to grace his backseat and not preparing for the latest algebra test. His muteness worked against him while he was little, but once he began to notice girls, he began to notice that he was a silent mystery to them and this made him the center of a lot of attention. It still does a fact that annoys his little brother to no end.

"Jerk," Sam mutters with no real heat as Dean goes up the stairs to shower off the grime from working on his car all afternoon.

_Bitch_, Dean returns with affection.

Bobby, walking into the kitchen, hears the shower turn on. Sam glances up at the stairs and a slight frown creases his forehead. In the upstairs bathroom, the toilet flushes.

Dean's mental voice bellows, _SAM!_

Sam just grins and keeps sliding his fingers across the book pages.

"Idjits," Bobby grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean comes down toweling off his damp hair. He tosses the towel at his brother and then ducks when it is stopped midair and launched back at him. It lands in a wet heap on the floor. Dean smirks.

_Missed_!

He walks toward the kitchen, falling with a crash when the towel winds itself between his legs, tripping him. Dean is up in a flash, rounding on his brother when a hand smacks him hard on the back of the head.

"Cut it out, you two!" Bobby snaps. "Dean, clean your mess up and then help Sam set the table. Sam – use your hands!"

Sam lets out a petulant sound but he unfolds his 6'4" frame and puts the laptop and book on the desk before walking into the kitchen. Bobby goes upstairs to wash his hands. Dean frowns for a minute and then winks at Sam.

The dishes begin sliding out of the cabinets and going over to Dean, who places them on the table. The flatware does the same. It's just as fast to do it the normal way, but not half as much fun. Sam looks in the fridge for a Coke while the glasses make faint clinking sounds floating across the kitchen.

"What have we said about using your abilities to do _chores?"_ an authoritative female voice barks.

Dean lunges and catches the glass that plummets toward the floor when Sam straightens up, startled out of his concentration. Dean sheepishly puts the glass on the now set table.

_Sorry, Aunt Ellen … it was my idea_, Dean sends.

Ellen looks between the two brothers. Sam looks like a very large kicked puppy and Dean has the sort of face that makes you want to forgive him because he's so adorable. Ellen isn't impressed.

"Yes, and poor innocent Sammy just can't say 'no' to big brother … that about it?" Ellen says as she puts away the groceries. "Just for that, you can both do the dishes," Ellen says. She regards them with a stern eye. "And then you can both do the walk through the shop and yard."

Sam bites back a groan. Walking the yard means going around the entire salvage yard, making sure the gates are locked and the fence hasn't been cut. It takes twice as long because Dean can't link with Sam to help him "see" so they have to go slow so that Dean can lead his brother with spoken direction. Sam can't really do anything except help Dean with repairing the fence since he can't use his ability.

Not using their abilities to do chores is a rule long set in the Singer household. Ellen says it reminds them of their differences and keeps them grounded. Dean thinks it's stupid because how could he _not_ know he's different? He was born without functioning vocal cords so he can't talk or make any sound at all. He can, however, hear every thought of every person within a specific radius that seems to enlarge the older he gets. Sam can't see but he could rearrange all the furniture in the house while he reads.

Dean still thinks this when he and Sam finish the shop walk-through and start on the fence walk. _This is so stupid, Sammy … hold up … what difference does it make … hang on … _

Sam has one hand on Dean's shoulder, pausing and stepping as directed. Ellen allows him to send to talk but that's all. They're both on the honor code that they'll follow the rules. Annoyed as it makes them ... they do.

"I know, Dean but you know why they do it. So we don't forget and do something where people can see."

Dean sighs. _Yeah, yeah._

About twelve years before their birth, telepathy and telekinesis started cropping up in infants all over the world. All children with such abilities are registered and chipped for tracking. Some parents do not report their children to spare them the registration and eventual shunning that comes with it. People fear what they don't understand.

Mary knew Dean was telepathic when she was pregnant because his unformed infant dreams and thoughts murmured in her mind. John and Mary decided to keep the baby. Mary arranged a home birth with a trusted midwife. When she became pregnant with Sam, Dean told her he was special too – and Sam showed that by pushing random objects around even in the womb. The same midwife oversaw his birth. John Winchester drilled it into Dean's mind that he must never, ever let anyone outside his family know. At the time, that only meant Mary and John – now it means Ellen and Bobby.

Bobby took an enormous chance when he adopted Dean and Sam. Hiding children with abilities is a felony but Bobby couldn't let the boys be thrown into a system that would essentially brand them as freaks - _dangerous_ freaks. He has good reason for this - Ellen's daughter by her first husband was a telekinetic. Ellen did not want to register her, but her husband insisted. Then he divorced Ellen and got full custody of the girl. Ellen hasn't seen her since and doubts she ever will. Both boys know she grieves over her loss.

Bobby and Ellen moved from Lawrence, Kansas a few years later to avoid suspicion and settled in South Dakota. All anyone here knows is that Dean can't talk and Sam is blind and wasn't it kind of Ellen and Bobby to take them in. Dean hasn't sensed any other people with abilities in the vicinity.

Finishing their walk, Dean and Sam trudge back to the house. Dean goes to his room immediately. He hates being reminded that he's different … that his life is going to forever be an exercise in hiding. He glances at the photo of his family – it was one of the few things that survived the fire and it's burned a little. Dean wonders if he'll ever meet someone. He doubts it … how could he ever explain his ability to them? And why would they stay when he did?

* * *

Castiel Novak sits down at a booth in the small diner. He orders a hamburger and fries with a large milkshake – his usual. The waitress, Beth, smiles and takes his order before leaving. She doesn't have to strain to understand him any longer because she's used to his voice by now. Castiel has no idea what it actually sounds like - he was born deaf. But from what his brothers tell him, it's deep and rough. Some people have no trouble hearing his words, others never get the hang of listening. His job as a skip tracer, fortunately, can be done online and so his verbal interactions with people are minimal. Castiel likes to eat lunch in the diner and he goes for walks sometimes in the evenings. He feels lonely sometimes, but he manages. He'd rather not be the center of attention anyway.

He sits in the back so he faces the entire diner. It helps him keep from being startled when someone approaches, although he can usually tell by the vibrations in the floor. The door opens and Castiel finds himself staring, something he never does because he hates it when people do it to him. A tall man with short-cropped dark blonde hair walks in and sits at the counter. At first glance, Castiel thought he was quite handsome. When the man signs at the waitress, Castiel thinks his heart might stop altogether. He shoves a knife off the table where it falls in total silence to him, but heads turn from the sound before going back to whatever they were doing. Castiel tries not to be disappointed that the newcomer glances over at him.

Castiel frowns. If he's hearing, why is he signing? No one else here is deaf that he knows of … he watches the man's interactions more carefully and finally it strikes him. The man's mouth never moves. Not even to silently form words, which Castiel himself does out of habit while signing. He's mute.

Beth is laughing at something the man signed. Castiel doesn't want to stare but he can't help it … the hands move in graceful arcs and the strong fingers bend and twist forming letters. As is the case with people who sign, the man's entire body is part of the conversation. Castiel finds his mind wandering as he imagines talking to this man … he wonders what he does for a living … where he lives. So intent on his mental wanderings is Castiel he doesn't realize the man has stopped talking to Beth and is idly turning around while he waits for his order.

Hazel-green eyes meet blue ones and Castiel can feel the burn sliding up his neck to his face. The man regards him curiously and Castiel decides he must leave. Pulling bills from his wallet, he leaves the meal price plus a generous tip for Beth. He stands and walks quickly toward the door. Castiel signs Sorry. toward the man and all but runs out the door. He's half-way down the sidewalk when he feels a strong hand on his shoulder. Castiel freezes and turns.

* * *

Dean decided he wanted a hamburger from the diner downtown which made Bobby want one so Dean does a food run. After chatting with Beth, he places his order and waits. He turns around on the stool just looking around when he finds the bluest eyes in the world staring right at him. Dean doesn't know what to do with the fluttering in his stomach … over a guy? The man blushes and breaks for the door as soon as he can. Dean thinks the man is angry that he was staring, but before he can lift his hand, the man signs Sorry at him and leaves at a fast pace.

Dean blinks in shock. The guy signs? He didn't know anyone else outside his family that signed – some of the people who interact with him often have picked up a few things, but it's not really necessary since he can hear. Dean slides off his stool and heads out after the man. He sees him walking down the sidewalk like the devil is after him in a trench coat of all things. Dean grins and lopes after the man, putting a hand on his shoulder when he reaches him.

Castiel stops and looks at the man's green eyes and devastating grin and feels his stomach flip. He hasn't been this attracted to anyone in … well, ever. Then it registers that the man is signing.

You in there? I said, my name is Dean …

The man pauses in his signing and looks at Castiel inquiringly. Castiel blinks and it takes Dean signing, Look, I can hear just fine and I can sign … obviously … but you have to say something … someway …

Castiel's frozen stare breaks and he blushes furiously. He signs slowly. Castiel. My name is Castiel.

Dean sticks out his hand. Nice to meet you, Castiel. Dean's fingers fly over the name and Castiel finds himself almost giddy watching. Signing and speaking at the same time, Castiel replies.

Hello, Dean. It's nice to meet you too.

Notes: I must apologize as I know little of physical limitations beyond what Hollywood and a little Googling have taught me. I don't mean to offend but if I got something wrong, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean is distracted for the rest of the day. He drops tools and trips over things until Bobby finally loses patience.

"Dean, quit mooning and go talk to whoever it is that's got your head in the clouds!"

Dean blushes. _I don't know what you're talking about, Bobby._

"Boy, don't even try – you've been grinning like a loon since lunch. Anyone I know?" Bobby asks.

_I've never seen him before … his name is Castiel … said he was a skip tracer?_

Bobby nods. "Yeah, I remember him … new guy … he hasn't been here maybe a month?"

Dean blushes again and tries to hide his discomfort under a dismissive shrug. _I guess. I just ran into him at the diner is all._

Bobby just looks at him. Dean's love life has never been more than a night or two with a woman. Bobby knows he has been with men even if Dean thinks he's kept it secret. It makes sense … Dean's ability allows him to be attracted to more than just the physical so it wouldn't make any difference male or female. Of course, Bobby suspects that's also why he won't stay with anyone – he can see beyond the façade people put up for the world. What he sees isn't always so nice, according to the little Dean says about it

"He works out of his home … the old Wesson place," Bobby adds casually.

Dean looks up from where he's been straightening tools. _And why do I need to know that?_

"Get out of here before you break something, Dean," Bobby snaps.

Dean grins and leaves. He turns back, curious.

_How'd you know all this?_

"I got my ways … now git," Bobby says, shooing the elder Winchester out of the garage.

Dean walks down the sidewalk looking down at his phone. He never asks for phone numbers – usually people just give them to him. Castiel is different and Dean wonders why – it's not often he's attracted to a guy. Certainly not _this_ attracted. Castiel's eyes caught his attention but it's more than that – his mind doesn't sound like anyone else Dean knows. Dean hears the surface noise from every mind around him all the time. Normally he can ignore it, the sound blends together into one indistinct buzz. Castiel's mind, however, doesn't really buzz. It hums. Combined with the deep gravelly voice, it creates a mental vibration that Dean has never felt before. He wants to get to know the man better. He smiles and decides to text Castiel.

**DW: Hey cas whats up?**

After a few long minute click by, Dean feels disappointment kicking in. When enough time passes that Dean realizes there isn't going to be a response, he glumly decides to drown his sorrows in another milkshake at the diner. Walking in he places his order with Beth and stares at the counter top.

"Why the long face, Dean?" Beth asks.

[Nothing,] Dean signs.

Beth smiles and a mobile phone slides in front of him. Dean looks up, confused.

"Castiel is a real sweet guy but kinda scattered sometimes...he shot out of here so fast earlier he forgot his phone."

Dean exhales sharply and then grins. Beth looks amused.

"It was buzzing a little bit ago ... he probably got some work calls. I can' t leave the diner till after my shift... if you're free, would you return it for me?"

Dean tries to act casual about his response but fails miserably because he can't quit smiling.

[You got it,] Dean signs quickly. He hops off his stool and then turns back with a frown. Beth laughs.

"GO Dean..he's living in the -"

[Old Wesson place ... Bobby told me!] Dean signs as he moves toward the door. [Thanks, Beth – I owe you.]

Dean senses amusement and affection. Beth's mind is one of the few he doesn't screen … her emotions and intents are honest. And kind. He waves over his shoulder as he leaves.

As it turns out Dean doesn't need to go far. As he turns the corner to go toward the Wesson house, Dean sees a rather intent person in a trench coat walking down the sidewalk. Actually, it's more like he's _stalking _down the sidewalk. Dean honks once before kicking himself.

_He's deaf, idiot. _Dean thinks wryly.

Parking quickly, Dean jumps out of his car and jogs across the street. Castiel sees movement out of the corner of his eye and turns in surprise.

[Cas … was just coming to see you.]

[You were?]

Dean holds up the phone and Castiel's eyes light up which Dean finds intriguing and very attractive.

[Figured you were ignoring me but Beth said you forgot it at lunch,] Dean says.

Castiel takes his phone, unlocks it and smiles at the lone message. [I wouldn't ignore you, Dean.]

Dean chuckles. He rubs the back of his neck and then signs. [Good to know. Do you want to maybe get dinner sometime?]

Castiel blushes but nods. [That would be nice, Dean.]

Dean marvels at how happy that makes him.

* * *

_Hey, Sammy, where's my –_ Dean breaks off as a green shirt drifts out of his closet. _Show off._

"So where are you two going?" Sam asks.

It's been a week since Dean asked Castiel out. During that time, they've texted and met for lunch. Castiel leads a solitary life for the most part. He helps his older brothers who run a bail bond business. He was simply tired of the city and wanted a small town where he could settle in peace.

Dean's distracted mind has been a source of irritation for Bobby and a goldmine of teasing from Sam. It's also been a bit of a hazard ... Dean forgets who is around a couple of times at the shop and answers questions or fetches things that were never asked for out loud. Bobby, especially, hopes this date will quiet Dean's mind a little so he can focus.

Dean checks himself one last time while answering Sam. _Gonna go into the city. The Roadhouse._

Sam's eyes widen. "Wow, Dean ... you're already showing him your favorite place?"

Dean blushes lightly. _I – he's different, Sammy. I really like him. _He turns a stern glare at Sam. _You say one word and I'll make your life hell._

"Whatever," Sam says with a snort. He and Dean have played practical jokes on each other since they were old enough to understand the concept.

_Not joking, little brother ... I'll make you sleepwalk again, _Dean sends.

Sam frowns. "That's a little harsh."

Dean and Sam have an understood truce that they don't use their abilities when pranking one another. The one time Dean broke the rule, he nearly got Sam hurt. He'd used his ability to trick Sam into thinking he was awake one night. The younger Winchester began walking in his sleep, running into walls and other furniture with a confused look on his face. Dean thought it was hilarious until Sam had walked out of the bedroom and straight to the stairs. Dean had managed to wake him up in time for Sam to use his own ability to keep from falling down to the first floor.

Dean grimaces at the reminder. Sincere regret fills the link. _Sorry, Sammy ... I just ..._

"I get it, Dean. I hope you have a good time tonight, jerk," Sam says with his easy smile.

_I plan on it, bitch,_ Dean says, sending it along a wave of affection.

* * *

Dean arrives at Castiel's a little early. He rings the doorbell. There are several indicators throughout the house to notify Castiel – flashing lamps, computer screen pop-ups, even a warning box on his tv – Dean was impressed to learn how far technology has come.

Dean lets his mind to drift over the house until he locates Castiel. He smiles when he feels happy anticipation.

Castiel sighs and makes his way to the door. He opens it and his eyes widen. Dean stands on his porch in a button-down shirt the same shade as his eyes and a pair of faded-just-right black jeans. Castiel has never seen anything quite so handsome.

Dean fights not to gape when he sees Castiel. He's wearing a dark blue shirt that brings out his eyes and a dark-washed pair of jeans with a black leather jacket. He's probably the sexiest thing Dean's seen in a _long_ time.

Dinner is fun. Dean likes the atmosphere at the Roadhouse. The steaks are amazing and he knows the owner, Benny. Benny comes over to say hello during their meal.

"Hey, brother," Benny says with an easy grin and a back-patting hug.

[Hey, Benny,] Dean signs back. He indicates Cas. [Meet Castiel ... new guy in town.]

Benny shakes Castiel's hand and much to his surprise, signs easily. [Nice to meet you ... don't believe nothin' this smooth-talker says.]

Castiel smiles and Benny's eyebrows go up. [Well, would you look at that ... ] Benny gives Castiel his own intent gaze. [This clown manages to screw things up ... you come see me, handsome. Benny'll do right by ya.]

Castiel blushes furiously and Dean slaps the back of his hand into Benny's chest none too gently but with a wide smile. [Back off, cajun ... I saw him first.]

Benny walks off laughing. Dean sits down with a roll of his eyes. [He's a flirt but a good guy all the same.]

Castiel nods. [He certainly seems ... friendly.] He pauses between bites to frown. [Were you two ... intimate?]

Dean coughs around his swallow and drinks a large gulp of water. [Well, don't beat around the bush, Cas.]

Castiel ducks his head. [I'm sorry, Dean. My brothers often tell me I am too ... forward.]

Dean reaches across the table and puts his hand on Castiel's arm. He can feel the embarrassment radiating off Castiel like a beacon. [I didn't say I minded ... you just caught me off-guard. I kinda like it, you know?] Dean looks down at his own plate. [People tend to treat me ... 'carefully'. You know what I mean?]

Castiel nods. He does know what Dean means. He's been used to being treated like a fragile piece of china as though not being able to hear makes him physically unable to deal with the world around him.

[I am sorry if I was rude, however.] Castiel offers.

Dean waves it off. [No worries ... we played that one out as far it was gonna go which was no where. Stayed friends though which is a good thing because his steaks are the _best_!]

Castiel blushes but smiles at his now-clean plate. Dean notices and brushes his mind over Castiel's, picking up on the desire for dessert but not wanting to bring it up. He also gets a faint mental scent of the pecan pie which Dean personally loves.

[So, Cas ... you up for a slice of their pecan pie? Best freakin' pie in the state ... bourbon glaze makes it to die for, gotta tell ya.]

Castiel's eyes widen and the smile that Dean is beginning to crave makes yet another appearance. [You read my mind, Dean ... I would like a piece.]

Castiel enjoys the look of near-rapture on Dean's face while he eats the dessert. They leave not long after and Dean drives Castiel home. He doesn't want to push things ... he really likes Castiel's company.

But once they park in front of Castiel's house, it's an entirely different vibe he's picking up from the skip tracer. For the first time in his life, he feels like he's cheating when he senses the shy heat stealing over Castiel's mind. Apparently, he's not the only one reluctant to act on what would normally be second nature. Dean swallows as he looks over at the blue-eyed man sitting in his passenger seat and wonders when it got so freaking hot.

[Dean ... ] Castiel abandons signing to move across the seat into Dean's personal space. Dean leans forward to meet the lips he's wanted to kiss for a week now. He feels Castiel's sudden concern that he's moving too quickly ... that he'll scare Dean off. Dean pulls apart with a smile and a gentle thumb against the corner of Castiel's mouth. He's trying to convey all the calm in the world ... like Castiel just did the absolute perfect thing – which Dean thinks he did, actually.

[Do you want to come inside?] Castiel signs and speaks in that wonderful gravel-laden voice that Dean hasn't heard nearly enough since they met. Dean nods and Castiel swallows hard. Dean feels uncertainty in Castiel's mind. He cups the man's cheek and meets the blue eyes that caught his attention the first day.

[Cas ... do _you_ want me to come in?]

Castiel kisses Dean by way of reply and he doesn't really remember making it out of the car and to the door after that. They manage to get in the door and get it locked behind them before Castiel is kissing Dean again.

When they part, Castiel takes Dean's hand and pulls him down the hall to his bedroom. Their coats have come off somewhere and Dean is tugging Castiel's shirt up to get at the skin beneath. Castiel is trying to repay the movement but Dean's hands are everywhere it seems. With a grunt, Castiel pushes Dean against the wall and presses him there with his body, hands moving to get Dean's shirt off. Dean exhales sharply but relents ... for a minute. After that, it's a free-for-all as they fight each other's clothes off. Dean can't remember the last time he had a lover more impatient than himself. Castiel can't remember the last time he had a lover that wasn't 'gentle'.

Dean doesn't even think about it ... he always uses his ability during sex. Usually, it's a road map for him to follow so he knows where his partner wants to be touched and how. This time, however, he's learning what makes Castiel groan the normal way – trial and error. But his ability lets him feel exactly what Castiel is feeling ... it's an odd echo of his own body's response to Castiel's hands. He has to pull back when Castiel wraps his lips around Dean's cock.

Castiel loves watching Dean's body react to what he's doing. He's always wondered what sounds his lovers made while he touched them but had to watch their mouths move silently instead. Dean's mouth opens when he drags in deep breaths but that's it ... there are no missed sounds drifting through the air between them. No harsh whispered words or lost groans emerge from Dean. Castiel finds something far more enticing for himself. Where other lovers used their voices, Dean uses his body. His entire frame vibrates when Castiel does something he likes. When Castiel slides down on Dean's cock, he feels the muscles of his torso tighten, his hips buck up slightly and his hands fist the sheets. It's more than just a physical reaction. When Castiel's tongue finds a rhythm Dean appreciates, he can almost feel Dean straining toward him, encouraging him with his movements to continue whatever he's doing. So Castiel tests this theory with his hands ... his fingers gently search out Dean's balls and he enjoys the way Dean's entire body tenses and shivers. Dean is tugging Castiel up toward him and Castiel meets an emerald gaze that's gone almost ebony with desire.

Dean is losing control and he _never_ does that ... not completely. He can't afford to – if he loses control and his mind slides into his lover's it could be catastrophic. But Castiel's mind is so loud ... so full of heat and desire – for Dean. For nothing but Dean and what he wants to make Dean feel. Dean's been with plenty of other partners that wanted to make him feel good but only for what they'll get in return. Until now, that's been fine for Dean – but Castiel wants to please Dean just to please him ... to make him feel as good as humanly possible. And suddenly Dean can't stop.

Knowing that Castiel wants Dean to take him, Dean pulls the man up and kisses him while rolling them both over. He's creating a feedback loop with their thoughts ... every time he touches Castiel, it echoes through both of them. Castiel doesn't know what's happening, only that whenever Dean's hands are on him he can barely think with how good it feels. When Dean preps him, they are both almost breathless with the need flaring through them. When Dean slides into Castiel's body, Castiel is fairly certain he stops breathing altogether.

Dean knows he's taking an enormous risk but he can't bring himself to care or to quit. He wants Castiel to know nothing but the bliss he's feeling himself. He wants this to be the best night of Castiel's life. He gives over to sensation as he thrusts steadily into his lover, letting the wave build until it crashes over both of them. Castiel's back arches and he calls Dean's name hoarsely. He's still riding the surge when he hears it.

_CAS ... !_

It's a helpless cry ... the cry of a man caught in the whirlpool of climax. Dean has no voice and Castiel couldn't hear him even if he did – so who is calling out? And then Castiel realizes he's hearing Dean ... he's hearing Dean's inner voice ... in his mind.

Dean opens his eyes, a smile on his face that fades when he sees the wide-eyed look of terror on Castiel's expression. His brain, still fuzzy with orgasm, takes a minute to realize what has happened. Dean realizes he's thrown away everything he's spent his life protecting. He's just exposed himself ... exposed Sammy ... he pulls away from Castiel, his eyes filling with tears.

Castiel struggles to believe what he's been witness to and what he knows now about Dean. It takes him a heartbeat to realize something – he doesn't care. He doesn't care that Dean is one of the percentage of humans with extraordinary abilities. He should care – considering his own family, he should care a great deal. What he knows is that when Dean called out his name ... when Dean's pleasure went over and around and through him, Castiel felt something beneath it. Honest affection and tenderness ... there was no deceit.

Castiel sits up and grabs Dean's arm even as the man is scrambling backwards, trying to escape.

"Dean!"

Dean freezes at Castiel's voice. He hasn't heard it often but he likes it ... only right now he's afraid of the accusation that will follow. When he hears nothing, he ventures to look at Castiel again. The look of terror is gone ... there is fear but it is fear that Dean will leave. Dean feels the tears beginning to slide down his face and jerks when Castiel's hands come up and frame his face.

[Let me hear you again ... please?]

Dean shakes his head, afraid that Castiel is trying to delay him until he can call someone. He tries to back away again but Castiel catches his wrist.

[Dean ... you know if I'm lying, yes?]

Dean nods.

[Am I?]

Dean feels like an idiot. Of course he'd know if Castiel was lying or trying to deceive him ... but he's too scared to touch his lover's mind again. Until Castiel forces his voice out again.

"Please ..."

Dean winces and brushes over Castiel's thoughts. His eyes fly open when he realizes that Castiel doesn't hate him or what has happened between them. He blinks.

_Cas ...?_

Castiel exhales softly and smiles. [Hello, Dean.]


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wipes his eyes angrily and starts to get dress. He hears Castiel's voice again.

[Dean … don't leave. Please?]

Dean winces at the plea in Castiel's voice … and mind.

_Cas … I … please don't tell …_Dean sends, suddenly the four-year-old begging to keep his secret.

Castiel touches Dean's arm. Dean jumps but he doesn't resist Castiel turning him around. He meets Castiel's eyes when his chin is tipped up.

[Dean … you can trust me. I won't betray you.]

Dean feels the truth behind Castiel's signing but he's scared. He bites his lip. _Why should I believe you?_

[I don't know, Dean … please trust me.] Castiel pauses as Dean looks at him. He's shocked at the fear in the hazel eyes.

Dean retreats from Castiel's mind and signs. [Prove it.]

Castiel frowns. [What are you talking about?]

Dean's on defensive footing now. He knows he's about to ruin probably the best thing that's ever happened to him but he has to protect Sammy. [Let me in and prove you're not gonna turn me in.]

Castiel's face shifts to the hurt expression Dean expected. He swallows the pain because he can't take the chance. Not with Sammy's life on the line. [Go ahead.]

Dean looks apologetically at Castiel and slides into the mind of his lover. Castiel winces. Dean finds no sign that Castiel intended to betray him. He does, however, feel the deep affection Castiel had for him evaporate beneath hurt and confusion.

[I'm sorry Cas … I had to be sure.]

[Are you?] Dean nods. [Good. Now get out.]

Dean lifts his hands but then just lets them fall to his sides. He dresses quickly and is gone. Castiel looks around the bedroom. Only a few moments ago he was happier than he ever thought he could be … now it's all ash and regret.

Dean drives home ignoring the wetness on his face. He feels Castiel's anger like a razor blade in the back of his mind and that makes him miserable but he tries to ignore it. Then the anger turns to resolve and Dean pulls over to dig a little deeper into Castiel's mind. He 'sees' Castiel pulling up a website on his laptop. His mouth goes dry. Meta hunters. He withdraws from the mind he'd wanted to know as well as he knew the body that houses it. Dean's heart breaks. Castiel is a better actor than he thought … force enough belief into a thought and it reads like truth. It's how people talk themselves into things. Dean reaches out to Sam, his next move already decided.

_Sammy … I gotta go. Don't come looking. Don't trust Cas._

_Dean, what …?_

Dean can hear the gentle, sleepy confusion of his younger brother's thoughts. He swallows a lump in his throat ... he's losing everything tonight. He's going to pay for thinking he could ever let his guard down. Dean leans forward on his steering wheel, tears falling unheeded. He sends to Sam, filling the space between them with love and a desperate urgency.

_Listen to me little brother … do not trust Cas. He's one of them … he was looking for a meta. I was stupid and he found me out … I _ _have to go._

_Dean, don't! We'll figure something out … what about me?_

Dean winces at the plaintive tone of Sam's thoughts. He can almost feel Sam's hand on his arm and knows his brother is using his ability to try and physically stay him.

_He doesn't know about you … Sammy, I'm sorry. I fucked up._

_Dean, please don't run ... Bobby'll -_

_No! Bobby and Ellen did right by us ... you keep them safe. _ _You_ _stay safe, Sammy. Please._

Dean feels Sam's distress like a hand closing around his heart. Dean pulls his mind away. For the first time in their entire lives, the Winchester brothers are not linked. Sam feels the darkness he lives in grow cold and lonely.

"Dean!" Sam screams. The living room window blows out in a spray of glass.

* * *

Castiel sits in the darkness and thinks. He was sent here to locate two metas. Meeting Dean Winchester was not part of the plan – neither was learning that Dean was one of his targets just as he fell for the man. Castiel decides he will report the metas as gone. Dean will be safe. He will get another assignment and move on. Castiel wishes that did not make him so sad.

* * *

Dean ditches Baby six hours down the road. He hates to leave her but she's too easy to track. He doubles back and heads a different direction. He's only got the clothes he wore for his date with Castiel and twenty-three dollars in cash but Dean knows he'll manage somehow. He can hustle pool or kill a few poker games to get cash. He can do other things, but Dean decides not to consider that unless things get dire. He only wants to put as much distance between himself and his family as he can – he plans to never look back if it means they leave Sammy alone. By running, Dean hopes to pull attention to himself and convince the hunters to abandon the search. He wishes he'd never met Castiel Novak.

* * *

A few days later, Balthazar Novak walks up to the door of his brother's house. He rings the doorbell and waits. Castiel opens the door and Balthazar is struck by how pale his little brother seems. His blue eyes, normally so bright, are now faded and there is a sadness in them that Balthazar hasn't seen since their mother died.

"Ah, Castiel ... talk to me," Balthazar says softly.

Castiel does.

* * *

Sam Winchester walks to the diner to pick up a to-go order. He spends his days with Bobby at the shop. It's been a week and a half since Dean left. No one has come to their door asking questions. Ellen dotes on Sam as if trying to make up for his brother's absence. Bobby is ... Bobby remains quiet and withdrawn. The house is full of sadness as if someone died. Sam finds himself not wanting to be trapped in the smothering walls that echo with Dean's presence.

"Sam ... have that order up in just a sec," Beth says cheerfully when the younger Winchester walks in the door.

Sam nods and slides on to a stool at the counter. He carries the typical blind man's cane but his ability lets him 'see' the world around him. Dean said it was the coolest thing ever the first time he'd looked through Sam's inner eyes when they were nine and five respectively. Thanks to Hollywood, Dean now calls it his "Neo-vision" after Keanu's character.

Sam sighs. He acted like Dean's movie references annoyed him, but he loves his brother's enthusiasm about things – music, movies, life in general. He misses his big brother far more than he ever thought he would.

"Why so glum, Sam? No word from Dean?" Beth asks as she sets the bag with the take-out at Sam's elbow.

"Not lately," Sam replies.

"Don't worry about it ... takes a while to get settled into a new place," Beth replies.

Sam smiles and nods. The story for Dean's absence is that he took a job in Phoenix. It was with a custom-body shop and he'd kept his interviews secret – everyone seems to believe it.

The door to the diner opens and a tall man with light blue eyes and dark blonde hair walks in – Balthazar. He glances around and frowns at Sam. Walking over, he taps Sam on the shoulder.

"Excuse me ... would you be Sam Winchester?" a clipped British accent inquires.

Sam turns toward the voice. "I am. Who's asking?"

"Balthazar Novak ... your brother was dating mine ... Castiel?"

"I remember him mentioning a date," Sam replies flatly.

Balthazar regards Sam evenly. "Well, Cassie would kill me if he knew I was doing this, but is there a particular reason your brother dumped him?"

"Dumped -" Sam fights to keep his temper in check. "Dean took a job in Phoenix. I doubt he thought they were in a long-term relationship."

"I see ... well ... he's gone, you say? Cassie won't be happy to hear that, I'm afraid," Balthazar murmurs.

Sam puts the money down on the counter, grabs the bag and stands. "Sorry to hear that ... you can tell Castiel that Dean is gone ... and I very seriously doubt he'll be coming back to this place any time soon."

Sam walks out the door and back to the shop. He gives Bobby his fries and nibbles on his burger, appetite lost. They both glance up when the door opens.

"Can I help you?" Bobby asks.

Sam freezes when he hears the familiar accent. "Oh, I'm sure you can, but first I wanted to give Sam his cane back ... really should be more careful about your props. People will notice – and then you won't be able to fool anyone into thinking you're a run-of-the-mill blind man. What would people think if they knew you were a telekinetic meta, Sam Winchester?"


End file.
